1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic shifting apparatus for a vehicle, in more detail, a shift lock device of an electronic shifting apparatus that operates a transmission in a shift-by-wire way.
2. Description of Related Art
Shift-by-wire shifting apparatuses control a transmission in response to an electric signal generated when a driver shifts, without mechanically transmitting a shifting force from the driver to the transmission through a cable as in the related art.
In order to achieve the shift-by-wire shifting apparatus it is required to appropriately convert the shifting force from the driver into an electric signal and receive the signal. Further, it is required to automatically prohibit dangerous or unlawful shifting, allowing a driver to operate the apparatus in a way similar to mechanical shifting apparatuses with a lever in the related art.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.